


The Gallery

by nekoshka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Brief Levi/OC, Eren has a dick piercing, Fantasizing, Identity Porn, Light Angst, Literal Identity Porn, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Feelings, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Sassy Armin Arlert, Sex Club, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshka/pseuds/nekoshka
Summary: Levi is Eren's boss and their relationship is strictly professional, but that hasn't stopped either of them from hopelessly pining after each other.  When they happen to visit an exclusive club owned by Levi's friend Erwin on the same night, the anonymous hookup that follows might not be as anonymous as they'd expected.





	The Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting in this fandom and it's almost 5000 words of pining and smut, but no regrets right?
> 
> Sooo many thanks to thewesterndoor for beta-ing and generally being super encouraging! It helped me overcome my OCD long enough to finally finish something i started <3

_Fuck. This is a mistake._

Levi felt his pulse start to speed up as he stepped into the quiet locker room, adrenaline spiking in his blood when the door clicked shut behind him.

It had been a mistake last time, and it was a mistake now. 

_Goddamn you Erwin..._

There were exactly three people Levi trusted with his life and Erwin Smith was one of them, but the man was scarily perceptive, not to mention the sort of person who could charm a stray dog into a hunger strike.In high school, Levi had half-expected him to go into politics, but that wasn’t really in the cards now—owning a club like _The Gallery_ wasn’t all that compatible with a political career, no matter how exclusive the place was.

Even as he cursed his friend, Levi folded his clothes neatly, then set them into his gym bag with the fluid movements of a decision already made.

_ Bastard knows me too well. _

When he was fully nude, he slung a clean towel over his shoulder before stowing his bag in a locker.  He could already sense a familiar lightness starting to tug at the edges of his awareness; it was a weird feeling, but not a bad one, sort of like being more grounded in the moment but also… weightless, in a way.   Levi just breathed, letting it wash over him. 

Stepping out of the locker room, he was relieved to find that he was still alone.  A sultry, bass-heavy club track had started pulsing through the speakers, but the doors didn’t seem to have opened for the night.

The few times he’d done this before, Levi had made a point of leaving home earlier.Mostly he’d been trying to avoid interacting with anyone, but there had been the added bonus of getting to claim his favourite spot—a secluded area near the back of the club, up in the corner of a narrow mezzanine—with enough time to savour the electricity thrumming in his veins and settle into the moment.Tonight was cutting things too close.  He’d planned on having a quiet night in, maybe catching up on some work, but that restless itch under his skin had refused to be ignored and eventually he’d ended up booking it out the door like a high school kid on his first booty call. 

Levi scoffed.  He was pathetic.

His self-disgust wasn't about the sex.  He didn’t see a problem with casual hookups as long as they were safe, and he’d made peace with his exhibition and submission kinks years ago, so they were like old friends at this point.(Levi was a walking death sentence for any sort of romantic relationship anyway; sticking to nameless, faceless fucking was a public service on his part.)

No, it wasn’t the sex, it was… _shit._  It was everything _else_.  The fact that he was so hung up on someone he could never have.  The fact that what should be simple, no strings orgasm-chasing had somehow become a way for Levi to lie to himself.

The fact that last time he was here, he’d taken his balled-up shirt with him from the locker room just to muffle any cries of “Eren, fucking _yes_ , _Eren…_ ”

Levi cringed at the memory even as he was slammed by a wave of arousal.

He was a mess, but that didn’t stop him from climbing the steps to the mezzanine and draping his towel over the padded leather bench at the farthest end.(Because Levi didn’t care _how_ many times Erwin felt the need to mention that everything was properly sanitized, he still felt more at ease with his towel barrier in place.)

His one saving grace in all this, the thing that had kept him from losing his head entirely, was that the illusion was never quite good enough.  Whether he was being fucked hard and fast or taken apart slowly, no one ever touched him quite the way he thought Eren would.

So, Levi rationalized it by telling himself that he was getting it out of his system.  If he allowed himself to indulge his ridiculous fantasies at set times, maybe they’d eventually stay there.  Maybe, from Monday to Friday, Eren could be just another employee.

A stupidly handsome, endlessly passionate and charismatic employee.

_Keep telling yourself that._

Since he wasn’t an animal, Levi had prepped himself before leaving his apartment, which meant all that was left to do was get comfortable and wait.  He breathed deeply, in and out, focusing on the soft thudding of the music and letting it calm his frantic thoughts.

***

“Fuck, I don’t know…”  Eren hesitated in front of the nondescript building, chewing at his lower lip as he tugged his friend out of earshot of the bouncer. 

“Look, no pressure.”  Armin’s tone was light.  “I know it seems… intimidating.But I think it could be fun.And you’ve always said I’m the best judge of character.”

“So?”

“Well, Erwin’s a good guy.  I trust him—seriously, there’s nowhere safer we could be doing this.  And if you’re not into it, we can always leave.Not like anyone’s forcing us to stay.”  Armin shrugged.

It was solid logic, Eren had to admit.  And he’d waited so long for an invite, it would be a shame if the whole vetting process ended up being for nothing. 

Also… well, he knew the real reason Armin had talked to Erwin about getting him an invitation, and his friend wasn’t completely off the mark—he needed to get over this stupid, childish infatuation with his boss.  He and Levi weren’t going to happen.Ever.They just _couldn’t_ , and the sooner Eren moved on the better.

“…Ok.  But if it’s all a bunch of creeps, I’m gone.”

Armin’s face brightened. “Yes!”

***

He might not have known what to expect, but Eren was pretty sure it wasn’t this.  He felt distantly embarrassed that he'd been picturing something much more dramatic: ultra-dim lighting, whips and chains, a few of those bondage rack things—St. Andrew’s Crosses?  (He thought that’s what they were called.)Definitely at least one fog machine. 

Instead, the entryway opened onto a modern, upscale lounge area that wasn’t all that remarkable.  Guests mingled at the bar and clustered around an assortment of low tables—exclusively men, as far as Eren could tell.  Several couples were kissing and one dark-haired man had a blonde seated in his lap, but Eren didn’t see anything more scandalous than heavy petting.  He noticed there were a few people who’d made an effort to stay anonymous with brightly decorated masks (which, honestly, was more along the lines of what Eren had anticipated, because apparently his brain couldn’t tell the difference between a bondage club and _Eyes Wide Shut_ ) but most hadn’t bothered.

There _were_ a number of mysterious curtained-off areas though.  Eren figured that must be where most of the action took place.

He turned to Armin.  “Do you usually just… get a drink, wait for someone to approach you?”

Armin shook his head, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.  “Come on, I’ll show you the best room.”

Eren allowed Armin to lead him past the bar.When the ruggedly handsome bartender gave Armin a nod and a flirtatious smile, Eren lifted an eyebrow at his friend in a silent question.

“He’s amazing in bed,” Armin said, leaning over to speak quietly into Eren’s ear. 

Eren huffed a laugh, rolling his eyes.  Not exactly what he’d been asking, but close enough.

As they came up on the curtain farthest from the main entrance, Eren’s steps slowed.  

_Is that…?_

_Yep.  Definitely is._  Beneath the musical equivalent of foreplay drifting through the club, Eren caught the unmistakable sounds of sex.  Armin seemed to realize Eren was lagging behind and half-turned to look at him. 

“So?  What do you think.  We doing this?”

Eren nodded, picking up his pace again.  He’d been nervous to start—still was—but the racing of his pulse felt more welcome now.

Maybe Armin was right.  Maybe he did need this.

He stopped walking as the curtain was pulled back, giving him a clear view of the room they were about to enter.

_Oh, that’s… wow._ Wide-eyed, Eren jerked his head toward Armin.  His friend was watching his face closely, obviously trying to suppress a smirk.

“Thought you’d be into it,” he said.

How did he know?  Had he seen Eren’s browser history? 

Or… _that’s right—_ Eren _may_ have mentioned something like this to Armin that night they’d gotten piss drunk after his promotion. 

Armin was a saint.An honest to god saint. 

The club’s unusual name seemed more fitting to Eren now, since the mid-sized room they were looking at _did_ feel almost gallery-like.  Not as brightly lit, but that was still the closest comparison he could make.  A staircase led to a mezzanine that stretched from one wall to the other, well-spaced lights casting everything in a soft glow.  On both levels, men of varying builds and skin tones were on display like some sort of hedonistic buffet—a few were suspended in leather harnesses or trussed up with silk ropes, and there were two men kneeling on plush pillows, one deep-throating another man’s cock like his life depended on it while the other watched with a hungry expression, a streak of cum across his tanned cheek.  Several other men rested on padded benches in various positions, either being stroked and sucked and fucked like living sex dolls or patiently waiting to be, clothed men looking on greedily in a lewd imitation of window shopping.

“Do you… I mean, how do you…” Eren’s hand had started to wave meaninglessly.  He hoped Armin’s superhuman intuition would work in his favour, since not even he knew what he was trying to say. 

Armin hummed.  “I’m partial to that one,” he said, pointing to a sex swing.“But I’m guessing you’ll want a more active role.” Eren didn’t miss the teasing lilt in Armin’s voice.

“Uh, I think so.  At least… for this first time.”

Shit. He hadn’t meant to say that, and judging by the glint in his friend’s eyes, the implication hadn’t gotten past him.

“Might have to just look around then.  See if anyone catches your eye,” Armin said.

_How the hell is he so casual about this?_

“I’m gonna, yeah.”  Eren didn’t usually get this flustered talking about sex, especially not with Armin, who was practically his self-appointed sex therapist at this point.  But this was a weird situation. 

Armin nodded.  “Message received—I’ll be at the bar.”  The smug bastard didn’t even try to hide his smirk this time.

Whatever, Eren was too horny to care.

As he made his way up the stairs, Eren felt a thrill crawl up his spine at the impossibly filthy sights and sounds, followed by a moment of panic when he realized he was hard.  He relaxed once he remembered it would be weirder if he _didn’t_ have an erection in this situation, but it was still unsettling to be walking around in public with an obvious tent in his pants and making no effort to hide it.

Ugh, no… forget what he’d told Armin.  This was already too awkward... watching from the sidelines was hot, but Eren felt self-conscious just standing around, and he didn’t think he'd have the guts for anything more than that _._

At least it would make a good story.  (Not that there were many people he could tell.)

It was still early... maybe he'd go down to the bar, buy someone a drink... hope to get lucky that way.

Eren was about to turn and head back when he saw something that brought him up dead in his tracks.   

_Holy shitting Christ._

He squinted.   _No… it can’t be._ Realizing his mistake, Eren’s gut twisted in a confusing mixture of relief and disappointment.  

On the surface, the man’s features were familiar: pale skin, compact build, dark hair styled in an undercut.  But there was simply no way Eren’s brilliant, untouchable boss—who also happened to be notoriously private and _at_ _least_ mildly OCD—would currently be stark naked and taking it up the ass in a public venue for anyone and their mothers to see.  

_What if,_ _though…_

Eren might’ve thought he was turned on before, but this all-consuming desire that stormed through his veins and destroyed all hope of rational thought made it clear he’d been wrong.  For a moment, it seemed like his arousal was so complete he might choke on it.

It was both a curse and a blessing that the stranger’s face was hidden—buried in his arms, most likely being crushed into the towel he was lying on—since it kept Eren’s wild theory from being proven wrong.

He wasn’t sure when he’d started moving again, but suddenly the man and his partner were a lot closer than they’d been before, and it dawned on Eren that he must not be blending into the background very well if the silver fox who was currently railing Not-Levi’s ass had managed to make eye contact with him. 

_Oh shit._

Silver Fox smirked, and Eren’s first thought was that maybe the man was mocking him, but then he canted his head in an unmistakable invitation.  To do what exactly, Eren wasn’t sure, but he shook his head, raising one palm to show he wasn’t interested.The guy was nice to look at—the streaks of grey in his hair were flattering against his deep bronze skin, and his body wasn't bad either—but Eren didn't feel comfortable jumping right into a threesome.

The look he received in response was all too knowing, and Eren’s cheeks burned.  He knew it must be glaringly obvious that he was a first-timer.Still, his will to turn and walk away seemed to have vanished.  It was like he was suddenly rooted to the spot. 

And the more he looked, the more uncanny the resemblance seemed.  The man on the bench may have been small, but he wasn’t slight—just like Levi, he was all firm, toned muscle.  And his _ass_ … 

Eren had spent enough hours determinedly not-staring at his boss’s perfectly sculpted ass to qualify as something of an expert in the field, and _fuck_ … this guy might be the first person he’d seen who could give Levi Ackerman a run for his money.

There must have been something covetous in his expression, or maybe it was something else that gave him away, but suddenly Silver Fox was grabbing a handful of that perfect ass for a parting squeeze and one final slap, and then he was pulling out.  The noise of protest from Not-Levi as he was left empty and unsatisfied had Eren’s hand reflexively twitching towards his cock, only to falter and drop back to his side.

Silver Fox crossed the distance between them in a few strides, his erection bobbing, and leaned in close to Eren’s ear.

“He’s all yours.”  When the man pulled back, his amused expression made it clear he knew just how close Eren had been to losing it then and there.  “Find me later if you want,” he added, eyeing the bulge in Eren’s pants appreciatively before winking and sauntering off.

Eren knew he should feel humiliated that a complete stranger had taken pity on him— _because that’s what happened, right?_ —but at this point he was so painfully hard, he couldn’t bring himself to be.  He doubted that he had the blood to spare for more blushing tonight anyway. 

Not when he had the embodiment of perfection spread out in front of him, naked and desperate, his firm thighs flexing restlessly—

He stepped closer, moving slowly as if there was a chance Not-Levi might spook and disappear. 

_So stupid.  He doesn’t want some scared kid.  Come on Eren—you got this._

One cautious hand reached out, and then Eren was cupping the man’s ass.  He gave a light squeeze to one pale cheek and was met with a gruff noise that could only be interpreted as “get on with it.”

It was just so _Levi_ , all Eren could do was comply.  He couldn’t bring himself to stop touching the man though, so it was his left hand that fumbled with the button of his jeans while the other stubbornly continued kneading Not-Levi’s ass.

In the back of his mind, Eren realized he wasn’t likely to blow this gorgeous stranger away with his sexual prowess.  There was only so much he was capable of after he’d been reduced to a puddle of hormonal slush. 

Still.  He was determined to be average or better if it killed him.

After a truly embarrassing amount of fumbling, he finally got a hand around his cock, biting back a groan at the feeling.  He roughly tugged himself out of his briefs, thankful that the stranger’s face was still hidden which meant he wasn’t witnessing this.

He had a brief moment’s pause when the idea of lube occurred to him, and then Eren noticed the low table slightly off to the side where an innocuous silver lotion dispenser was sitting next to a matching silver tissue box.  He gratefully slicked himself up, this time unable to contain a quiet gasp.

Surely he didn’t need to bother with preparation, right?  Eren was quite a bit bigger than Silver Fox, but it’s not like he was monstrous or something… 

A desperate sound from the man in front of him—either a moan or a muffled curse, Eren couldn’t tell which—was what tipped the scale.

_I can always stop if he needs me to_ , he thought as he lined himself up, the head of his cock resting lightly against the man’s cleft.  That first delicious contact with hot, slick skin had Eren’s hands trying to clench into fists, his fingers digging into the meat of Not-Levi’s ass.

_God.  And I’m barely touching him…_

Eren really wished he had a cock ring, but since he didn’t, he started slow.  Just teasing circles and a hint of pressure right where Le— _no… Not-Levi,_ he reminded himself—wanted it most.  He both felt and saw the effect he was having when there was a noticeable twitch beneath the sensitive head of his cock.  Then a choked noise escaped his partner, and realization dawned.

_It must be the piercing… shit._

Last year, a drunken bet with Jean had ended in Eren getting a frenulum piercing—a small barbell on the underside of his cock, just beneath the head.He’d been surprised by how good it looked actually, considering he hadn’t even wanted one.  But—

_Maybe he doesn’t like it?_

That thought was devastating in Eren’s current state, pulling him back from the brink. When he forced himself to ask, his voice was so rough with lust that he hardly recognized it. 

“The piercing ok?”

“ _Fuck_ yes,” the man said a bit too quickly.  His voice was dark and wrecked like Eren’s, and similar enough to Levi’s to keep the illusion firmly in place.

Perfect—now Eren was right back on the edge.

He tried to calm down.  Went through a checklist of his weekend chores—clean his bathroom, do laundry, buy Mikasa’s Adoption Day present…

But it was a wasted effort.  The second he started to press forward, Eren lost the ability to think.

It was so, _so_ good.

Impossibly good.

The best thing he had ever felt.

_Fuck reality_ , he decided.  Even though a part of Eren knew that giving in to his fantasies was a bad idea, that it was sure to hurt more in the end, he couldn’t seem to find a way to care right now.

The two both moaned as Eren bottomed out in a series of short, slow thrusts.  He stopped once his hips were flush with Levi’s ass so the other man could adjust to his size, letting his hands drift over Levi’s sides and back and marvelling at the smooth skin and solid muscle under his palms. 

Before he could think too hard about what he was doing, Eren leaned forward, pressing his lips to the nape of Levi’s neck.  He inhaled the scent of soap and sweat along with a hint of something citrusy that might have been shampoo, and heard a sharp intake of air from beneath him.  This close, he didn’t miss the way Levi’s skin prickled with goosebumps.

Still working on instinct, Eren left a trail of kisses down Levi’s neck and over one shoulder, lightly nipping at the skin there before pulling back and starting to ease himself out.  When he pushed forward again, filling his partner completely in one smooth thrust, Eren thought he might actually have ascended to a higher plane.  

After that, things got a bit blurry, with Eren’s hips rocking faster and more forcefully until he was fucking Levi in earnest, his hands unable to choose between gripping Levi’s sides and roaming over every inch of skin they could reach. When he scraped his fingers through the neatly trimmed hair that trailed from Levi’s navel down to the base of his erection, it was another subtle _rightness_ slotting into place.

_Of course he’d be a neat freak about this too._

Fondness swelled in Eren’s chest, making it feel tight, and a brief hint of something unpleasant started to surface before he tamped it back down.

He was starting to think tonight might actually kill him, but then, everyone always did say he was a suicidal bastard.

***

Levi felt like he was seconds away from going up in flames.  

He hoped Erwin would forgive the pile of human ashes or shower of gore or whatever disgusting mess was left when someone spontaneously combusted.

It’s not like the first guy who’d fucked him _hadn’t_ been good.  Well, until he’d suddenly up and left.  Obviously he was no Eren, and he’d been a little too experienced and aggressive to make for a convincing stand-in.  But Levi had a great imagination.It’s why he was such a good architect.

_This_ though, it was just…

It was something else.  The best sex he’d ever had, and he hadn’t even seen the guy’s face.

Levi felt ruined in the best way, and deep down he knew that nothing else—nothing he could _have,_ anyway—would seem like enough after this. 

Right now, he didn’t care.

Levi was pretty sure New Guy was younger, or at least not familiar with the scene.  It would’ve been difficult to miss honestly, and not just because of his hesitation at the beginning.  It was the way he’d started off slow, then quickly lost control; the reverent way his warm hands had explored Levi’s skin; those breathless, bitten-off noises he kept making…

_God_ , those noises.  It wasn’t even that they were loud.  If anything, it was that they weren’t, because it meant he’d tried to keep quiet and just… couldn’t.

It had been easy, so easy for Levi’s brain to summon a familiar face.  Eren would have that _look_ —the same one Levi had seen just that morning, that he saw every time he looked into the kid’s freakishly bright eyes.  The fire, the admiration… but now there would be something else there too.Something hungry, maybe even a little possessive, like the way Hange looked at their research findings or that Braus girl looked at the break room muffins.  

Something with _intent._

Levi had been doomed from the start, so even the slick heat of an erection nudging at his asshole had just about broken him.  Then, the cool metal of a piercing had dragged over him, and even though Levi had always been surprisingly vocal in bed—‘surprising’ according to the few non-anonymous partners he’d had—he still felt vaguely mortified by the sound he’d made.

Levi never would’ve imagined Eren with a dick piercing, but now that the idea had been suggested to him, well… Levi couldn’t _un_ -see it.  And the image alone was enough to bring him shamefully close to the edge.

_It would’ve been Kirstein’s idea, probably.  Or that Arlert kid... he seems like the secretly kinky type._

Then Levi had felt that thick cock slowly breaching him, and decided the details didn’t matter.

***

Eren knew he must have grazed Levi’s prostate when the other man let out a sound halfway between a groan and a sob.

“Right— _ahh_ ,there _…_ ” he rasped, and then in a sharper voice, “ _fuck_ me,” and Eren’s hand flew to the base of his dick, squeezing tightly to keep himself from coming on the spot.

“Just… give me a second…”

Eren _couldn’t_ come before Levi.  He needed to see Levi fall apart, needed to know it was because of him.  He bit his lip hard, focusing on the pain—anything to prolong the inevitable. 

Once he’d calmed down a bit, he started moving again, this time a bit slower. Before long, the slapping of their naked skin began to melt into the sinful noises that had been escalating around them until Eren felt like he was in some kind of x-rated echo chamber.  He felt his balls tighten and knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer.

He reached for Levi’s erection, thrilling at the weight and feel of it in his palm, but before he could start stroking a hand shot out to grab his wrist.

“ _Hnn_ , no,”  Levi’s voice was firm but muffled, his face now almost entirely pressed into the bunched-up towel.

_Is he a literal_ _pillow biter?_ Eren wasn’t sure whether he found that revelation to be unbearably hot or unbearably cute, but before he could decide Levi was clamping down blissfully tight around him, pulsing rhythmically as his cock jerked in Eren’s palm and spilled hot cum over Eren’s fingers and onto the floor. 

“ _Nnnh…hhren—_ ”  Levi’s strangled cry as he came was the most erotic sound that anyone anywhere had ever made.  It almost sounded like he was calling for Eren, saying his name, but there was no way _—_

Then he tilted his head slightly, just enough for Eren to catch a glimpse of his profile in the soft light and it was familiar, so familiar…

Eren drove in one last time and then he was coming harder than he had in his entire life, harder even than his first-ever orgasm after realizing he was gay in the seventh grade.  His whole body seemed to ignite and he fell forward with a ragged gasp, resting his forehead against the back of Levi’s neck and grinding his hips in shallow circles as he rode it out. 

He let himself pant into Levi’s neck for a bit, but all too quickly the fog in his brain started to recede, embarrassment creeping in to take its place.

_Stop it.  He clearly enjoyed himself too._

Squeezing his eyes shut, Eren pushed himself upright, regretfully slipping out of Levi.  Or rather… the doppelgänger who he’d shamelessly projected his fantasies on.

Then he opened his eyes again, and his brain short-circuited.

***

Levi was still buzzing from the best orgasm of his life, only dimly aware of the pleasant weight against his back and hot, panting breaths on his neck when it hit him.

Why not just ask Ere— _the man_ back to his apartment?  

Yes, it would shatter the illusion, but that wasn’t a _bad_ thing.  Clinging to the impossible was only going to mess with Levi’s head.  And it had to be better than just… going their separate ways.  It’s not like there was some unspoken rule saying things had to stay anonymous, and they were obviously compatible.  It would be fucking stupid to throw that away.

There was no reason why Levi couldn’t ask.  The guy could always turn him down.

Eventually, the weight at his back lifted, and Levi could feel his partner’s softening cock start to slip out of him.  An echo of pleasure sparked to life as the piercing brushed past his prostate again and he jolted, the sensation just this side of too much.

Then he turned to look over his shoulder, and his heart lurched almost painfully.

Unless Levi had actually died of pleasure—that, or completely lost his shit and started hallucinating—the person he’d just had sex with was none other than Eren fucking Jaeger.

Eren’s eyes were closed and he looked completely obscene, his fucked-out expression like something out of Levi’s dreams, but it was unmistakably him.

Levi went hot all over and then cold with panic and then hot again.  His brain started to spin out.

_He hasn’t seen my face, he never has to know, we could just—_

And then sex-glazed green eyes opened, instantly sharpening with recognition.

_…Fuck._

Levi watched Eren’s entire body go rigid with shock before what looked like the same rapid-fire series of emotions Levi had just experienced began to play out on his face.

Because fate loved to fuck with Levi, that was the moment a warm trickle of cum traced a path down his hypersensitive balls.  He shuddered, his cock twitching in a useless effort to rally for another round.

_That’s Eren’s_ _cum._

_Eren Jaeger’s cum is dripping out of my ass._

_Because Eren Jaeger just fucked me senseless._

He saw Eren’s eyes flicker downward and knew the moment his brain went to the same place, because he made a sound like the air had been punched out of him.

And Levi was an _idiot_ apparently, because when he finally managed to get his voice working again, the first words out of his mouth were “not bad, Jaeger.”

He didn’t regret them.  Eren’s shocked bark of laughter was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who caught that they're architects & is obviously now desperate to know--yes, Levi absolutely /did/ draw up blueprints of his dream house with Eren in mind (definitely while drunk and with encouragement from an equally drunk Hange) xD
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for reading/commenting/leaving kudos! <3


End file.
